Egg Conservation
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault MissionsCategory:Chief Sergeant MissionsCategory:Lebros Cavern Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Enemies Drops | width="25%" | | width="25%" | | width="25%" | |} Walkthrough Defeat all the Qiqirn. Protect the female Apkallu. *This was like a mini-besieged with the additional NPC helpers. *You start in a giant room with many Lebros Apkallu. **The larger ones are the males and will aid in the fight. **The smaller ones are the females you're there to protect. **All of the Apkallu are buffable and curable. ***The Apkallu are considered a single party and can be cured as a group using Scholar's Accession. ***Once a male Apkallu's health falls to around 50%, it will "faint," removing it from the battle. It then cannot be healed nor revived. *Qiqirn start coming in from the east and west sides of the room in teams of 1-2. **The Qiqirn Egglers wield daggers. They attack quickly with high accuracy. They are immune to Bind/Gravity/Stun/Sleep. **They use Kibosh which induces Amnesia and Faze, an effect that freezes you for several *The Qiqirn will start attacking the female Apkallu. **The males will engage the Qiqirn once they are within range. *After time elapses, another wave of Qiqirn will join the attack from one of the remaining sides. This happens several times. *After a few waves of Qiqirn are defeated the Mission will be successful and the Rune of Release will spawn next to Rhap Nelhah where you begin. **The mission fails if all females are killed. **Points awarded is based on the number of females that are left alive at the end of the mission. Strategies *Methods involving heavy damage dealers utilize their strength to get through each wave pretty quickly, as the Qiqirn come at a decent speed. **Easily soloed by 99 NIN/DNC in full 119 gear. Soon as you get ported into the mission use your widescan to locate the incoming Qiqirn. Don't wait for them to reach the Apkallu's go and kill them. Continue doing this on both sides for a total of three times for the win. I'm sure this can be soloed on most jobs level 99 with decent gear. 1-20-15 Redenius -Valefor ** All DD should sub /NIN to minimize the amount of healing they need, as any healing or enhancing magic (even Regen or Stoneskin) can shift enormous amounts of hate, which mages will struggle to stay alive if they have to heal too much. *There are several methods of kiting. **One methods involves kiting Qiqirn around a loop east of the starting large room, while members pick them off one by one. **Another method is kiting one Qiqirn though the crowd of male Apkallu so they aggro the Qiqirn. ***Note the Qiqirn run at baseline running speed, therefore movement speed gear is necessary. **Sleeping the Qiqirn before they advance, or before the male Apkallu attack them is possible; however, they are highly resistant to sleep. *Qiqirn can aggro pets (avatars, wyverns, puppets, etc). **SMN and/or BST be invisible and allow the Qiqrin aggro the pet, and kite it for a while until the rest of the pt killed the Qiqrins attacking the Apkallu. *Apkallu can be cured without gaining any hate. Letting the Apkallu tank while curing it with several healers is possible, but the males kill so slowly, they will eventually become overwhelmed by additional Qiqirn waves. *Splitting the party, especially during low man runs (e.g. one west-side team and one east-side team), can be risky trying to manage hate and MP, especially when the next wave of Qiqirn come unexpectedly. Map